Dark He(ART)
by The Ravulture
Summary: A beautiful, mysterious girl with freckles & long, black curly hair starts going to Dexter's school, Harry Connick High. Immediately he notices that she is shy & exhibits strange behavior. She tends to doodle a lot in class, during lunch, or whenever he sees her. But is there more behind the constant drawing? Freakazoid has a feeling that there is more to her than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

_Hello everyone! Lately I've been reminiscing and feeling a lot of nostalgia for the shows I used to watch growing up so I decided to start a Freakazoid fanfic because he is so absolutely AWESOME and made my childhood a lot of fun!_

_I've been watching the Freakazoid series on this website called Cartoon-World._

_It has everything! From anime, cartoons, current shows, etc.! So definitely Google it and check it out sometime when you have the chance! You will NOT be disappointed!_

_Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story! Cause I'm totally winging it! LOL I got an idea and BAM! Now I'm just going with the flow!_

_I'm a Senior Editor for a company as a career so I pride myself in having absolutely ZERO typos! Typos aggravate me to no end! Gggggrrrr! 0_o_

_But welcome to Dark He(ART)!_

_P.S.: You will soon find out why the title just HAS to be written this way! It's an insider for now but you will definitely figure it out!_

_Enjoy! ^_^_

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

It was a bright, sunny day in D.C. The sky was clear of any clouds that threatened to rain on the city's parade. All there was to see was endless, beautiful blue up above, the sun blazing down radiantly on the people outside who were enjoying the nice weather.

But it was also Monday...which meant all the kids and teens were cooped up in a stuffy classroom for the majority of the day, missing out on the perfect weather.

Dexter Douglas sighed as he glanced out of the classroom window, head lazily resting on his hand. Class started less than 10 minutes ago but he couldn't bring himself to focus on the lesson...as strange as it may seem (him being a nerd computer ace and all).

'_Why such a long face, Dexter?'_ Freakazoid asked curiously inside Dexter's mind.

Dexter sighed again and replied. '_I don't know. It's such a nice day out and for some reason I'd just rather be out there than in here...'_

At the speed of light, Freakazoid changed into doctor's attire and started rubbing his chin as if in thought. _'Hmmm...sounds like the sad ol' case of the Mondays.'_

'_Yeah...you got that right.' _Dexter replied back in his mind with a scowl on his face.

All of a sudden the classroom door sprung wide open and a girl stumbled in, collapsing to the floor and dropping her binder and notebooks everywhere. The teacher, completely startled, stood up and rushed to the girl's side.

"Are you alright, dear?" The female teacher asked, helping the flustered girl pick up all her belongings.

The girl nodded, a bright red blush quickly spreading across her freckled cheeks. "Yes, yes! I'm so sorry for being late. I was so lost and I-"

"It's ok, it's ok! You must be the new student. I'm Mrs. Avion." The woman said, giving the girl a warm and understanding smile. The girl nodded and held her books close to her chest as the teacher lent out a hand to help her stand up. As she stood up fully she brushed the dust off her black skirt with her free hand.

Everyone stared at her, the way people always stare when there's a new person in the class. They all observed her from head to toe. She was clearly of a mixed race. Her black hair was long, silky, and full of beautiful coils and curls. Her skin was fair and her cheeks were riddled with brown freckles. Her eyes were the most mesmerizing thing about her though. They were a honey-brown color, big, bright, and full.

Dexter's heart immediately stopped at the sight of her. Freakazoid as well. Both were completely silent. All they could do was stare as if they were in a trance, trapped in her beautiful and magnificent aura.

'_Wow...'_ Freakazoid finally broke the silence, but that one word was all he could muster for the time being as he intently watched her.

Mrs. Avion led her to the front of the class so she could properly introduce herself. "Class, this is our new student. Tell everyone your name, sweetie."

The girl gulped and swayed side to side a little bit, her skirt twirling back and forth with her movements. "Um...hi! My name is Reveen. Reveen Zarias." She greeted, her voice soft and visibly nervous.

"Where are you from, Reveen?" The teacher asked, coaxing her to be more open about herself to the class.

"Well...I moved here from San Diego, California. I miss it but D.C. is pretty nice so far. Many people here are friendly." She responded, finally ceasing her nervous swaying.

"That's nice to hear, Reveen. Don't worry. We'll make you feel welcome here in class too. You don't have to be shy! Anything you need just ask!" Mrs. Avion stated in a cheerful voice. Reveen smiled slightly, her cheeks filling up with a red hue again.

"Alright then, my dear, there is an available seat right over there. You can settle in and make yourself comfortable." The teacher said, pointing in the direction of the free seat.

Dexter perked up and blinked his eyes rapidly, realizing that the empty seat was next to him. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and his heart start to pound hard against his chest. A bead of sweat formed on his temple as she started to approach. All the while, Freakazoid was losing it in the Freakazone within Dexter's mind.

_'Oh my God! Oh my God! She's gonna sit next to us! Oh my God!'_ The Freak was a total nervous wreck, running back and forth frantically.

'_What are you so nervous for? You're the one who is hidden away!_' Dexter yelled at Freakazoid mentally in annoyance.

The girl finally sat down, placing her binder and notebooks softly on the desk. She looked down, her ebony curls partially blocking her face from view. Dexter fiddled with his fingers nervously, trying to pay attention as the teacher continued with her lesson. He must've been really fidgety because the girl shot him a glare, her darks coils sliding away from her face. Honey-brown eyes stared at him, not with anger but more curiosity. Dexter gulped hard, noticing the blank stare out of his peripheral vision. Suddenly his fingers lost grip of his pencil and it dropped to the floor.

As he reached for it, a smooth, fair hand picked it up at the speed of light. He looked up and was instantly met with a close, full view of her beautiful face.

"Here you go." She said softly, handing him the pencil. He took it gingerly.

"Um...t-thank you." Dexter stammered and looked down at his notes, pretending to pay attention to the lesson.

Freakazoid sighed heavily, a dazed, mesmerized look in his eyes as he placed his hands on his face, observing the mysterious beauty through the window of Dexter's eyes. '_What is this I am feeling right now, Dex?'_ He asked his counterpart, his voice full of wonder.

_'Do you like her, Freak?_' Dexter questioned and Freakazoid immediately gasped, shaking his head frantically.

'_What?! No! I...I mean we just met her! Plus I'm with Steph, remember?'_ Freakazoid exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the Freakazone with his hands behind his back.

'_You know, you don't seem happy with Steph anymore like you used to be. I've noticed how much you guys have been growing apart lately.'_ Dexter stated and immediately Freakazoid exhaled, sinking to the floor with his hands on his head.

'_You're right, Dex... I just don't know how to break it off with her. I mean all she does is show me off to people like I'm some big trophy she won at a spelling bee or something. I'm not a trophy, damn it! I may be a superhero but I'm also a person with feelings. I just want something more. Someone who can accept me for me and you for you._' He said, shaking his head sadly as he sat there slumped.

'_I know what you mean. But Freak, if you're truly unhappy it's best to just break it off. The longer you wait, the worse the break-up will be.' _Dexter advised. Freakazoid crossed his arms over his broad chest.

_'I know, I know. All about timing... Ugh!_' He shuddered at the thought of what Stephanie's reaction would be.

Meanwhile Dexter noticed that the girl was doodling in her notebook. She seemed to be in a daze, almost in a trance-like state as her pencil scribbled all sorts of lines on the paper. He was curious as to what she was drawing.

'_Hmmm...first day of class for her and she's not even taking notes?' _Dexter thought to himself.

'_How odd is that?!_' Freakazoid exclaimed with a silly face, tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth.

'_I guess I won't judge. She is new here and all. Just need a little more time to observe her.' _Dexter said mentally, determination in his voice.

After class was dismissed, he followed her into the hallway, noticing that she was still drawing while she walked.

'_Huh? Wow, still at it. It must be an important masterpiece._' Freakazoid stated with amusement. Dexter just shrugged his shoulders.

Dexter had three more classes before the lunch period. Reveen didn't appear in any of those classes, which kind of upset him. Although he wasn't exactly sure why. He guessed, like Freakazoid, that there was just something mesmerizing and riveting about her. She was mysterious, very reserved, and shy. Deep down he wanted to get to know her, but he was also a pretty shy person himself. He just didn't know how to go about starting a conversation with her.

He sighed as he made it to the lunchroom. To his surprise he actually spotted the girl sitting at a table by herself...drawing.

'_Man! She really is a passionate artist, huh Dex?'_ Freakazoid said, making a paint brush and palette appear in his hands. He painted a big, black, goofy mustache above his upper lip. Dexter chuckled at the Freak's appearance.

_'Guess she just loves art.'_ Dexter responded, a smile on his face as he watched her from afar. All of a sudden a few jocks approached Reveen's table.

"Hey there! I know you. You're the pretty, new girl I've had a few classes with. How about a date tonight, babe? I can show you around D.C." The jock said smoothly, putting on his best smolder face.

Not once looking up from her drawing, she replied. "I'm sorry, but I respectfully decline."

Some of the hot preppy girls gasped along with the jocks that had just witnessed the scene. A girl just refused a date with one of the hottest jocks in school!

The jock could feel heat rising in his cheeks from the embarrassment. "What?! Don't you know who I am?!" He asked, his tone mixed with both anger and astonishment.

Continuing to draw, the curly-haired girl shook her head. "No I do not. I am new here after all."

Her response only angered the jock further and he snatched her notebook away, holding it high in the air so she couldn't reach it.

Reveen gasped sharply and immediately rose from the table trying to grab it away from him. "Stop! Give it back! You don't know what you're doing!" She screamed, frantically grabbing for her notebook. Another jock grabbed her from behind, making her unable to move. All she could do was kick and scream.

The jock with her notebook began to flip through the pages, examining all of the intricate art that was within it. This only made her more frantic.

"Please! Stop!" She pleaded, continuing to kick and squirm in the other jock's arms but he kept on flipping through the notebook.

Dexter witnessed the whole thing and was shaking in anger. He could feel that Freakazoid was too. The Freak was just itching to come out and beat the snot out of those teens. Without a second thought, Dexter sprinted to a nearby bathroom and made sure no one was inside. He immediately locked the door and threw up his arms.

"Freak out!"

With that there was a bright flash of light and a swirling tornado mixed with black, red, and blue appeared as electric bolts of lightning cracked around the room.

In the blink of an eye, Freakazoid appeared standing in a heroic stance. "Time for a healthy dish of justice!" He exclaimed, bolting out of the bathroom towards the lunchroom.

Reveen elbowed the jock that was holding her right in the ribs and as he released her, she stomped on his foot. He howled in pain and pushed her hard in retaliation, making her fall and skid across the cafeteria floor. As soon as she sat up slightly, a flash of light blocked her path. She raised a hand to cover her eyes from the brightness. The light quickly disappeared and she suddenly saw a tall figure standing in front of her. He was wearing a red suit with white gloves and boots and his black, spiky hair stood tall and proud, a white lightning bolt visibly showing in it. His skin was blue and he was be built like a God. He turned his head slightly and winked at her, giving the thumbs up.

"Don't worry, young lady! You're safe now!" He stated, his voice deep and heroic. She just blinked at the sight of him. She had no idea who or what he was.

Freakazoid immediately turned his attention to the jocks, ignoring all the fangirl screams he heard in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys! Let's wrestle!" Freakazoid exclaimed, wiggling his fingers before pouncing onto the two jocks who messed with the poor girl. As they wrestled and rolled up and down the cafeteria, Reveen's notebook fell onto the floor. She quickly stood and went over to pick it up. Once in her arms, she picked up her other belongings from the table she had been sitting at and retreated from the lunchroom. While wrestling with the boys (who obviously couldn't outmatch him) Freakazoid noticed her speedy retreat and immediately stopped rough-housing with the boys to go catch up with the curly-haired girl.

Reveen, obviously flustered and upset, walked outside wiping away tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Some first day of school..." She whimpered as she continued to walk down a path, head down as she clasped her books close to her chest. Suddenly she bumped into something and stumbled backwards. As quickly as she stumbled back though, the figure she ran into raced to catch her fall from behind. She tilted her head up and was greeted with a handsome, blue face with a silly grin on it.

"Hi there!" Freakazoid exclaimed in a goofy tone, startling the girl. She gasped and immediately wiggled out of Freakazoid's grasp, taking a few steps back.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes blinking in confusion as she observed the strange figure standing in front of her. Freakazoid's jaw dropped.

"What?! You don't know who I am?!" He exclaimed in shock, but his tone was so goofy it made her giggle.

"No I don't recall knowing anybody blue or anyone who has a lightning bolt in their hair." She replied with a shy smile.

'_Cut her some slack, Freakazoid! She just moved here after all.' _Dexter said to Freakazoid mentally.

_'Oh yeah. That's right._' Freak responded as he rubbed his chin. Then he suddenly cleared his throat. "Well I'm Freakzoid! D.C.'s very own superhero!" He told her with enthusiasm as he flexed his chest. This made Reveen laugh.

"A superhero, huh? Well nice to meet you, Freakazoid. I'm Reveen." She replied, gingerly holding out her hand. Freakazoid looked down at it and then at her and back at it again. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he took her hand into his.

"It's a pleasure, Reveen." He said blushing as he shook her hand, a big grin on his face and a dazed look in his onyx eyes. Reveen just giggled, loosening her grip to place her hand over her mouth shyly.

"Well thanks for saving me, Freakazoid. Maybe this day isn't so bad after all." She said softly. Freakazoid immediately perked up, his face beet-red.

"Well I guess I'll see you around! Bye!" She said quickly, running past the hero back into the school building for her next three classes. Freakazoid could only gaze in awe as she ran away from him, her long, gorgeous, curly locks bouncing back and forth as she retreated.

"Wow..." He whispered to himself in amazement, gawking as her beautiful image faded in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Up

_Back for more Freakazoid I see! Well I guess that means I'm doing a pretty good job with writing this so far and you're not bored yet! Yay! LOL_

_But all jokes aside...I hope you liked the first chapter and hope you enjoy this one too!_

_Also, don't hesitate to leave feedback! I don't mind criticism whether positive or negative. Either way it's much appreciated if you want to take the time to express your thoughts on it._

_Anyway, enjoy! ^_^_

**Chapter 2: Opening Up**

Freakazoid quickly found an isolated spot behind a tree and looked around cautiously before shouting "Freak in!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Dexter was back to his old, normal self again. He looked down at his watch and gasped.

"Oh man! I gotta hurry up before I'm late to my next class!"

With that he quickly ran inside the school building to his next period for the day.

His next two classes were a total drag. He was just not in the mood to be there. And what was more disappointing was that Reveen wasn't in those classes either.

After being dismissed from class, Dexter sighed as he walked down the hallway slowly on his way for the last class of the day.

'_I wonder where Reveen is now...'_ Freakazoid pondered within Dexter's mind.

'_I have no idea. I guess the only class I have with her is first period._' Dexter replied, sulking as he neared the classroom.

Suddenly he saw Stephanie in the hallway and paused. Waving genuinely, he greeted her.

"Hey Steph!" He called out with a smile. Stephanie immediately gasped in embarrassment and hurriedly walked the other way, causing some of the passing jocks to snicker at him.

Dexter put his hand down and rubbed his arm, an embarrassed blush forming on his face.

'_See, Dex? She doesn't accept you. She is only worried about me. She won't even associate herself with you_.' Freakazoid said, arms crossed over his chest and a big pout on his face.

'_Like I said, if you're not happy break up with her. Clearly you don't want to be a trophy boyfriend.'_ Dexter replied, starting to approach his classroom again.

'_That's right! I'm tired of being a trophy! The last thing I want is to end up on Steph's shelf. Do you think she'd do that to me, Dex?_' The Freak wondered, making Dexter chuckle.

'_No, not literally but figuratively, yes._' He responded to his inner counterpart as he grasped the doorknob to the room. As soon as he walked in though, his heart skipped a beat. There she was! Reveen was sitting in the classroom drawing away and ironically sitting in the seat next to Dexter's. He immediately felt heat develop in his cheeks as he blushed, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

'_Well go on! Sit already!_' Freakazoid exclaimed excitedly, which snapped Dexter out of his nervous trance. He took a deep breath and approached his seat, trying to avoid eye contact with her. But as soon as he sat down at his desk, surprisingly she started talking to him.

"Hey, it's you again." She said, smiling as he started to fidget with his fingers.

"Oh hey! Reveen, right? How has the day been treating you?" Dexter asked, clearing a nervous knot from his throat. Reveen's smile faded and she sighed heavily.

"Man it's been rough! I'm still trying to get used to things. And a little incident happened at lunch today with these jerk jocks. Ugh! I swear!" She replied, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing loudly. Dexter pretended to act surprised.

"What?! Are you ok?! They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked with concern in his voice and that's when a smile returned to her features, her freckled cheeks blushing slightly. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I thought for sure that jock was going to tear up my drawings, but a handsome, blue man with spiky, black hair came out of nowhere and saved me. He calls himself Freakazoid." She said softly, her voice trailing off into a whisper. Dexter perked up as he closely observed her reaction.

"Yeah, Freakazoid! He's D.C.'s very own superhero. Soooo...what did you think about him?" He inquired and Reveen's blush grew even brighter.

"What did I think? Well I don't know. He's a nice guy. Really goofy." She said, not sure how to fully respond to Dexter's question.

"I feel sorry for him..." She then stated, catching Dexter completely off guard.

"Huh?! Why?!" He asked, blinking rapidly. Once again Reveen's smile faded.

"I don't know... I guess because of all the pressure he must be put under. Being a superhero comes at a price I'm sure. I mean your image is so important. You can't screw up ever and if you do, even one time, people overwrite all the good you've done and only pay attention to the negative things." She said, idly coiling one of her dark, long curls around her finger. Freakazoid was absolutely speechless in Dexter's mind. It was as if this girl could read him like a book...and she barely even knew him.

"And it must be pretty lonely too... I mean of course there are the numerous fangirls but they only see what's on the outside. Kind of like a trophy being displayed. It's empty inside but bright, shiny, and golden on the outside. It's a symbol of achievement..." She continued, her honey-brown eyes staring sullenly out into space.

"Yeah, you do have a point there." Dexter replied, mentally trying to figure out what Freakazoid was thinking at this very moment as he spoke to Reveen.

'_You're quiet, Freak. What's up?_' He asked his inner counterpart.

Freakazoid paced back and forth in the Freakazone, his heart racing.

'_I don't know! I think I'm coming down with a fever or something. My heart is pounding and I'm hot and sweaty. What's happening to me?'_ He cried out, clenching his hair and tugging at the roots.

'_Hmmmm...sounds to me like you're falling for the girl.'_ Dexter replied playfully, a smug look on his face as he heard him lose it.

'_What?! No way! I can't fall for another girl! I'm with Steph still!_' The Freak yelled, gritting his teeth and stomping around in irritation. Dexter just shook his head.

Class finally started and as usual Reveen was drawing away. Dexter could barely concentrate on the lesson as he had heated mental conversations with Freakazoid. Time seemed to be at a complete standstill until the final bell for the day blared loudly through the room and snapped Dexter back into reality.

He noticed Reveen quickly packing her things next to him and getting up to leave. He grabbed his belongings as well and decided to catch up with her.

"Hey, Reveen! Wait up!" Dexter called out as he approached her outside. She turned her head slightly, her long, curly locks sliding away from her face.

"Yes?" She questioned as he finally caught up to her, trying to catch his breath from the mini run.

"Um...may I walk with you?" He asked and her eyes immediately fluttered as a startled expression appeared on her face. But then she smiled genuinely.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" She replied and with that they both started to head away from the school premises.

They walked side by side silently for awhile, both unsure of how to break the ice. But Dexter felt that the tension was getting too awkward so he finally decided to speak up.

"So why do you draw so much?" He blurted out and her eyes immediately widened in fear. That was not the reaction he was expecting. Freakazoid was even caught off guard by her sudden concerned expression.

Noticing that the boy had caught on to her sudden change in demeanor she just laughed and waved her hand as if dismissing the subject.

"It's just a hobby I love to do!" She replied with a big smile and ran her fingers through her hair, almost nervously. Dexter blinked a few times in confusion but shrugged, accepting her answer.

"So who do you live with?" He asked curiously as he tried to figure out more about the beauty.

"Well I live with my cat." She said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice as she noticed Dexter's puzzled face.

"Wait, what?" He questioned, momentarily ceasing his walking. She stopped walking as well in response and giggled a little bit.

"Yeah, I live on my own...with my cat. My parents are still back in San Diego." She explained.

"Oh wow. Your parents let you move all the way out here alone?"

"Yes, they did." She answered, starting to walk down the sidewalk again. Dexter followed suit. They walked silently for a few moments until Reveen suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face Dexter.

"Well my house is that way...so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled as she started to take a few steps backward, waving a hand.

"Alright! My house is in the opposite direction. Guess this is where we part ways. See ya!" He said, a smile on his face as he started to head the other way.

The girl quickly sprinted off and Dexter couldn't help turning around to look at her retreating form.

'_Well at least we know a little more about her now._' Freakazoid stated in Dexter's thoughts as he too gawked at the fading image of the girl. Dexter nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, but I am determined to find out more..." He said aloud, finally spinning around to walk in the direction of his house.


End file.
